


College Library

by stolen_moonlight



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Duro is mentioned but only in passing and he is alive, Friendship, M/M, Romance, college a/u, extremely MILD swearing, library a/u, naevia x nasir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_moonlight/pseuds/stolen_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Nasir x Agron's life at college. Modern A/U setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rasise It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageJacqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/gifts).



> This one is for my friend Marlaina (asiwouldbelieveyou.tumblr.com) for her birthday

Looking at his watch, Nasir sighed in happiness, only 15 more minutes left on his shift. He continued shelving the books, when all of a sudden he felt a disturbance in the air. He felt the back of his neck itch and he knew, he just knew Agron had walked into the library.

Agron was in his Post-Colonial Literature lecture and was one of the most good looking men he’d ever laid eyes upon. It was a bonus that he was also a good person and his smile was just to damn distracting with its dimples. He’d seen Agron around the campus with his brother Duro, and more often than that those two ended up chasing each other like lunatics around the courtyard.

While Nasir was lost in his thoughts, Agron walked up to him

“Nasir!” he sounded a little surprised, “I didn’t think I’d see you here tonight, I though you were off.”

“Yeah, hi Agron. I’m just filling in for Naevia. Crixus convinced her to check out some new band that’s playing and she asked me to cover.”

Agron nodded his head. “Sounds good. Listen did you do the readings for the lecture tomorrow? I’m kind of confused about some of the passages, and I wanted to ask you if we could maybe get together beforehand and you could help me out?”

Nasir couldn’t believe it. Agron, one of the smartest people he knew, was asking for help.

“Um, yeah I’d be happy to help you.” He glances down at his watch “well I’m off right now actually if you want to grab a coffee and we can talk about it right now?” He was nervous but he hoped that Agron would agree. This was a chance he didn’t want to pass up on.

Agron lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, his smile was so wide Nasir was afraid it would split his face.

“Oh that would be awesome!”

“Let me just grab my stuff and I’ll meet you at the coffee shop in about 10 minutes?”

“Its all right, I’ll just wait for you that way we can walk over together” Agron replied.

Nasir shot him a small shy smile and said “Ok” while his heart skipped several beats due to excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Florence + The Machine song of the same name.


	2. At the coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at the coffee shop

Agron and Nasir walked into the coffee shop and grabbed a table near the back. It was the perfect table because it offered them privacy from the main hustle and bustle of people coming and going, and they could talk freely as there were no other tables near them.

“Since I’m the one who asked you to come, it’s my treat” Agron spoke up. “Just tell me what you’d like and I’ll grab it.”

“Agron, you really don’t need to do that, I can pay for myself” Nasir protested. He didn’t want to impose on Agron.

“I know you can, but I am the one who asked you to come out so it’s my treat. Next time you can pay!” Agron replied. “Now what would you like?”

Next time? Nasir thought to himself, hoping against all hope that this wasn’t just a slip of the tongue on Agron’s tongue.

“Gratitude” he replied, sending Agron a small smile. “I’ll just have a green tea thanks.”

“Green tea it is. I’ll be right back.” Agron turned and walked towards the counter to place their order. He was nervous, he didn’t really need help with the readings, he simply couldn’t figure out another way to ask Nasir out on a date without knowing if he was interested in him or not. He might act all tough and growly but he guarded his heart fiercly and did not give out his affections freely. It took a long time to get to know him, the only person who he freely showed his affection for was his brother Duro. Agron shook his head to clear away his thought and concentrate on the present. He got to the counter and placed the order with the barista and while he waited for it to be ready, he snuck a quick look at Nasir. He smiled soflty, still not quiet believing he was here with him. He’d seen him around campus since the year started, and while they had mutual friends they never managed to hang out with them at the same time. It was fate that they ended up in the same literature course.

His order ready, Agron picked it up and walked back to the table, to Nasir. As he placed the drink in front of Nasir, he received another soft, shy smile and a whispered “Gratitude” before Nasir turned his eyes to his drink.

“Not a problem.” Agron replied. He took a deep breath and prepared to confess to Nasir his true intention on inviting him out. He just hoped Nasir didn’t hate him after.

“so” he began, his voice just a little shaky from nerves “ I kind of have a confession to make.”

Nasir glanced up at Agron’s face, an inquisitive look on his face. “What’s on your mind?” he asked Agron.

“Ok, uhm.. the reason I invited you tonight, it really doesn’t have anything to do with the readings. I actually understood them all.”

“Ok…” Nasir drawled out caferfully keeping his tone even. He didn’t know where this was heading but he wasn’t going to make any assumptions before he heard Agron out. “So why did you invite me out?”

“I think you’re really smart. I love listening to you explain your thoughts and reasons in class, and just really like that you listen to other people’s opinions and thoughts without shooting any of them down and telling them they’re wrong. Also I just really like that you’re a good person, with a humour that’s not noticeable at first,” Agron smiled at him “it’s so quiet and kind of just snuck into a conversation that one doesn’t always catch it right away, but then the other person sort of stops and looks at you like they can’t help thinking ‘Was that a joke? Or was he serious?’ I really love that.” Agron laughed sofly.

By now Nasir was smiling softly, “You really like my humour?” he asked, he didn’t know what else he could say he was a little overwhelmed at the moment. He never expected that Agron had noticed all these things about him.

“Yeah. I’m kind of a people watcher, and notice things that one wouldn’t normally see right away. After a while, just seeing you would brighten my day, and I didn’t know how else to ask you out on a real date, and I’ve never really been one to make the first move but I really like you Nasir. I like what I’ve gotten to know of you in lectures and from what Crixus and Naevia have mentioned in passing, but I want to get to know you better. I want to learn about you from you.”

Agron let out a shaky laugh, and ran his right hand though his hair “Am I making any sense at all? I’m so nervous right now I don’t even know what’s really coming of my mouth. I just know that I like you, and if you don’t like me it’s fine, I can deal with that but if anything I would like to be your friend if nothing else.”

Nasir was stunned, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t have to think about it

“I like you too Agron, and I would really like to get to know you better as well.” He smiled widely “And not to worry you are making perfect sense. I’m glad you invited me out.”

Agron’s whole face lit up like Christmas tree lights, his smile so wide it seemed like it would split his face in half.

“I’m so relieved to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For VintageJacqui on her birthday :)


	3. Just keep following the hearlines of your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir & Naevia have a talk.

Just keep following the heartlines of your hand 

A week after their date at the cafe Nasir was still in a bit of a shock that Agron returned his feelings. It was a Wednesday afternoon and Nasir was at work. Every once in a while he'd feel a smile creep up on his face at the thought of how happy he was.

"Looks like someone is thinking dirty thoughts about a certain tall, dimpled, German" Naevia spoke in a sing song voice as she passed by Nasir.

He couldn't help but blush even though no such thoughts were passing through his mind.

"Naevia!" He warned her in a playful growl.

"What!? It's good to see you so happy my friend. And as is my duty as your best friend, a sister of your heart, I have to tease you."

Nasir shook his head ruefully, he couldn't disagree with her there, after all they have known each other since they were both freshmen in high school.

"Moving on" he told her with a pointed look "how would you and Crixus like to meet with us at the pub sometime this week? We were thinking of getting everyone together for a night of fun"

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure Crixus will agree. Friday night work?" Naevia responded.

"And if he didn't agree in sure you would find a way to convince him. But yes Friday night sounds good."

"Well, well the kitten has claws" Naevia responded with a playful hiss and claw motion at Nasir.  
He laughed, the sound full of happiness. He leaned over and hugged her rightly.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am to have you as a friend?" He whispered against her ear.  
Naevia melted. Nasir didn't often show his emotions, not because he didn't have them but because he didn't trust easily and even when he did he wasn't overtly affectionate.

"I'm glad to have you as my friend as well" she replied hugging him rightly.

" Ok enough of this we have work to, so let’s get to it so we can both go home on time"

"Aye aye captain" Naevia saluted to Nasir with a sassy grin on her face

They both laughed before going their separate ways, Naevia back to the office to do some paperwork and Nadir to the front desk to take over the check out duties.

The end (once again for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Hearlines" by Florence + The Machine; and Bijelo Dugme on shuffle (A Bosnian band that I love from 70's + 80's}


End file.
